


The Hunt

by Wasitadream



Series: How she serves him [2]
Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasitadream/pseuds/Wasitadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander takes Rose out on her first hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunt

Alexander had been teaching Rose how to hunt for a few weeks now. He was teaching her how to use her charm and other resources that she now possessed. He was pleasantly surprised to find she learned almost twice as quickly as most of his other legions. She seemed to have a natural ability that he found alluring. Tonight he was going to take her out on a real hunt to find an unsuspecting victim. He took her to a local underground bar and let her scout out who she wanted. She watched for a while, trying to remember all that Alexander had taught her and before to long she had her subject. She walked by Alexander, whispering to him that she was ready to begin so he fell back to watch from the shadows. He was glad to see she had chosen wisely, a man who preyed on the women who had indulged to much, a man who would not be missed. She made her way down to the small bar area before making her move. As she walked over to the bar, she ran into the man clumsily, giggling as she spoke. 

"I'm sorry, I think I had to much, or maybe not enough." She tucked some hair behind her ear as she gazed deep into his eyes. She then made her way over to order a drink at the bar, and as she waited for it, he appeared next to her. 

"Can I ask your name?"

"Rose."

"Such a beautiful name for a beautiful lady." She giggled softer now as she looked at him, her drink now in front of her. She never took her eyes off him as she paid for her drink and preceded to down it. She then stood closer to the man, trying not to show how repulsed she was by his foul odor, and whispered in his ear.

"I'm bored with this."

"I know what could occupy that mind of yours." She smiled and he took her hand, leading her to an empty room upstairs. Once she was inside the man shut the door, turned and pulled her into a kiss. She pulled her lips away and asked his name. 

"Marcus." His mouth was on her neck now as she decided it was time to take over now. She pulled him onto the bed, sitting on his lap as she kissed his neck. Once he relaxed beneath her, she whispered in his ear in a breathy voice. 

"Lubuit occurret vobis" He barely was able to speak as she moved her hips against him, but he manged to ask what. She pulled away, her eyes had changed now but he couldn't open his eyes long enough to notice. 

"I said it was nice to meet you." She then leaned down and bit his neck, hitting his artery just right. She drank him in, then felt someone open and shut the door. She looked up to see Alexander watching her, approval was showing in his eyes. Rose beckoned him over and he crossed the room, overtaking her mouth. He ran his tongue over her lips, tasting the blood of her first kill. He then let his lips wander to her neck, whispering in her ear along the way. 

"Drain him." She smiled up at her sire before leaning down and putting her mouth over the puncture wounds in Marcus' neck. Marcus, was still feeling her over top of him, feeling her grind her hips against him, and he was totally unaware of his pending death. He never even noticed someone else had entered the room. 

Alexander loved seeing Rose, blood covering her lips, runner over her chin and dripping across her breast as she would look up to her sire for approval. She reached up and pulled Alexander into a kiss, letting him fully taste the blood she had shed. Soon she motioned for Alexander to drink.

"This is your first kill my perfect girl, you may take the spoils."

"What kind of perfect girl would I be if I didn't want to share with my sire." Alexander smiled and then lunged at Marcus's throat. As Alexander drank, Rose crossed the room and slid a char in front of the door, making sure they would not get interrupted. She watched with excitement now as Alexander drained the last of the life from the filth that lay on the bed. As Alexander stood up, she crossed the room and kissed him deeply, his arms pulling her body next to his. He leaned down and ran his tongue over the drops of blood that had fallen across her chest, then his tongue ran over her chin. She felt a deep connection with Alexander now as he cleaned the blood from her skin and soon she did the same to him. There was something so animalistic about it that wanted her to get him home, to a place where she could scream out his name and no one would bother them.


End file.
